Acquisitive
by dijurido
Summary: Takes place in Twilight on Bella and Edward's hike to the meadow, quite the different outcome than the book! One Shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight._

* * *

I had no idea where we were hiking to but today was the day I was finally going to see what Edward looked like in the sun. We walked in a comfortable silence, our relationship still developing with each moment. I could only imagine how mad he would be when he finds out that I had not told anyone of today's excursion. He begged me to tell someone, anyone where I would be today, but against my better judgment I would risk it.

Our pace was agonizingly slow, even for me, but Edward just wanted to make sure I would be safe. I started closing the gap that had developed between us.

"You know Edward we don't have to go this slow just for my sake."

He turned and flashed my favorite crooked smile that made my heart skip. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

I huffed and like a child stomped my way past him. I was going to set the pace to my liking and I'm sure he'd have no problem keeping up. Edward quickly passed me keeping to my new set pace.

"You don't know where you're going."

I felt the warmth creeping up into my face. "You're right. I'm sorry."

His musical laughter filled the forest. I couldn't help but look up at him. His eyes were fixed on mine, he was no longer paying attention to where he was going or stepping, must be nice to be a vampire.

"No need to apologize my sweet Bella."

He turned back around and pick up his speed marginally. I thought we must be getting closer because he seemed to become excited. The gap began to increase but I didn't mind as long as he was still in sight range.

Somehow it had gotten to the point where I had to run to keep up with him but I let myself fall behind and Edward was no longer in view. I kept headed in the direction I was sure he was going but it was easy to get turned around in these forests. I slowly began to panic.

"Edward?"

I stopped walking. My voice seemed to be the only thing that echoed in the stillness.

"Just a little further Bella. I promise."

His voice was distant, it sounded like it could have been a good half a mile away. I began to trudge on again when I heard a snapping noise off to my right. I was alone and something was coming. It was coming for me.

My heartbeat instantly picked up and my breathing started to become erratic. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran for it.

I ran in the direction that I last heard Edward's voice. I was stumbling and tripping but manage never to fall. I was in a complete panic until the view of my Greek god came into view. I was washed over with relief.

I pushed my legs harder than before. Just as I was about to call out to him it happened: I tripped, so much for having at least one day of grace and poise. I jetted my hands out to break my fall and landed on the darkened earth hard. I looked quickly behind me to see my foot tangled around a tree root that found its way above the earth.

When I looked back up I found Edward standing there with a grimace. I blushed even harder than I had before but without a word he held out his hand and I willingly took it. After raising to me feet I smiled trying to wipe his frown off his perfect face.

"No damage Edward. I fell that's all, nothing big."

He didn't respond. He stood frozen, not moving one inch. He wasn't even breathing anymore.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

I took a step forward and in response he took a step backward. I reached out to him but I wasn't close enough.

"Edward?"

I winced as I felt a sting at my knee. I looked down and there on my right knee I had ripped my jean open and a fresh shallow cut was open…bleeding.

My eyes went wide as I looked back at Edward's face. It was so contorted in pain trying to fight the battle in what he desired most. My blood. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bella, run." He paused as I didn't move. "Go!"

I didn't stay to ask questions. I turned back around and ran the best I could in the direction away from him. My legs were in pain from all this new found athleticism. I could hear my heartbeat throbbing in my ears.

As I ran I began to dodge around trees and it felt like I was running in a circle. I needed to stop before my lungs collapsed. I quickly surveyed my surroundings and found a tree stump to rest at. I sat with my head in my hands breathing loudly, my chest caving up and down. I hoped it was enough. I hoped I was far enough from Edward so he could regain himself and his control.

I looked up and found a figure standing in front of me. My vision had been blurred from running which I hadn't taken notice. I began to blink furiously until everything came into focus. There standing in front of me was Edward. I couldn't help but smile at him.

His grimace still held on his face and his eyes held something in them. Something I couldn't quite comprehend. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's okay Edward."

He was still ridged but eventually relaxed. I soon felt his strong cold arms wrap around me. This close contact was making my heart flutter and I was having trouble breathing all over again. Suddenly Edward's grip around me tightened, I could feel the bruises that were going to result.

"Edward…you're hurting me."

He didn't respond right away. I tried to look up into his eyes as they were fixed on something in the distance.

"I'm sorry, love."

I couldn't even register that he had called me love before he slammed me into a tree. I let out a piercing scream but knew my effort was in vain. We were alone in the forest with no one around for miles. I began to struggle and try to break from his grasp but he easily overpowered me.

"Edward." I was pleading. It was the only thing I could do. I was hoping that I could snap him from his primitive instincts and find the Edward I had known.

"Please…Don't do this."

Tears began to stain my face as he made no acknowledgement of my voice. Instead he lowered his head closer to my throat. I caught his eye just before his bronze hair engulfed me. His eyes had become the color onyx or maybe something darker. Now I finally understood what I saw earlier in his eyes, it was his internal battle and what I saw was the last glimpse of the Edward I had known.

A growl ripped from him as he inhaled my scent from my neck. I knew I could no longer fight. No words or actions could break through to him. I was going to die; there was nothing to save me now.

I squeezed my eyes shut to anticipate the pain but it still didn't help. As I felt him pierce the skin in my neck my eyes shot open. I had combined a scream whimper and sob as this new pain coursed through me. I could feel everything. His lips flush against my skin, each ounce of my precious blood being extracted and every time he swallowed my blood. His grasp became harder as he greedily sucked my life, my existence away from me.

And even in this moment I could not be angry with him. I knew that I loved him.

Finally I had stifled my cries and a few tears still ran down my face. I was becoming numb, comfortably numb. As I scanned the forest, colors began to become less vibrant, and sounds began to muffle. It was like I was seeing everything through a clouded filter. I had no idea this is what death was like.

I looked down at the boy, no the vampire I loved. His bronze hair was simply beautiful such an array of faded color. I inhaled his scent but it was not as potent as before. I could feel my heart beat slowing as I struggled to keep myself from the impending darkness. I knew I had to try, try something to get him back. I needed to let him know how much he had effected me. I opened my mouth at first I could not form a sound but I tried again, I knew this might be my only chance.

"Edward…" I was growing weak. "I love you."

I closed my eyes as his only response was a growl deep within his throat. I knew my Edward was gone. I was never going to see him again as the last of my life drained from me. I pulled my hand up to touch his cheek. It no longer felt cold. It felt normal, right.

Something seemed to break in him as he latched off of me and looked me in the eye. It was the most beautiful yet terrifying color of crimson I had ever seen. His eyes communicated terror, anger, hunger and need. I only hoped my eyes communicated the love I had for him even in this moment.

He cupped my cheek softly as I leaned into it. It was nice knowing he was no longer cold or maybe I was just so cold I matched him now. Either way it was a comfort. I felt a burn begin in my neck. It was strong and I winced, biting my lip to keep from screaming.

Edward sensed my discomfort and carried his head back down to my neck. Suddenly the burning was gone and I felt at ease. Black spots began to engulf my vision. I was getting weak I could no longer hold my head up or myself, though Edward had a good grip on me. As the darkness crashed down on me I could only think of Edward and hoped I would meet him someday again.

I felt a pull on my heart, beating hard. One. Two. Three. Then everything was silent and faded further into the blackness.


End file.
